Destined to be
by Animegirlfan
Summary: Sakura was born in a wealthy family, and he was bought to protect her, and always keep her safe. Until one day he was banished by her father. And to make it worse, people try to come between the two. Can love still exist? SasuxSaku ch.3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Animegilfan here!

Well this is the prologue of my second Naruto fan fiction, and of course it's a sasuXsaku!

the tittle of it will be Destined to be.

I'll try to summarize the best I can!

Sakura is a princess of a powerful kingdom, Daughter of the most wealthiest king and queen of the world. Her parents raised him to be her bodyguard, but one day he is banished from the castle. Never allowed to see the person whom he fell in love with.

Something along those lines, man I was just laying in bed thinking random thoughts and somehow this story was born!

Enjoy!

* * *

**.Prologue.**

The beautiful ball gown clung to the petite figure, expressing every single perfect curve on her body. The color of the dress complimented her skin tone, the nice shade of a gentle spring, emerald green. Two small thin straps held up the dress by her shoulders, and bedding sparkled in the light. The hemline of the dress barely making contact with the floor, the beautiful frills and laces made it more eye-catching. It would be the ideal 'Perfect Dress' for any girl. She had make-up lightly done; disliking heavy makeup, and her hair was perfectly done, up in a bun with couple of curled strand hanging down and resting on her shoulders. "Like an angel" as said by her maid, who is more of her mother than her biological mother.

Tonight is a very special day. According to her parents' that is.

Tonight is the celebration of her seventeenth birthday party, the whole kingdom was invited. The sun sparkled though the window and bring more light into the huge bedroom. Her porcelain skin polished within the sunlight. She walked to the full-size mirror in her bedroom, right in front of her fuchsia bed. Her room is very spacious, even her bed which seemed to be able to hold more than five people.

Her bedroom contained a her bed of course, a huge white dresser, bookcase, a white-and-fuchsia sofa, the soft red rug, and a glass table with its own matching chair. She had all the things she could ever want, yet she still let out a lonely sigh.

All the money in the world can't bring her happiness, the happiness her parents disapproved of, the happiness that seemed irreplaceable.

All she wanted now for her birthday present, is to see him. A far away view would suit her fine, as long as he had a glimpse of his handsome face. She wanted to talk to him, know how he was doing, did he still remember her? It's been a year already.

Maybe, it really wasn't meant to be…

.XXXXXXXXXXXX.

He silently entered his one-room house, how lonesome it looked. Without going to much in thought of it, he entered his house like every other day before . He took off the cloak; that was covering his gorgeous some-what messy raven hair, and ironically his prince-like face, and placed the cloak on the coat rack near the door. His onyx eyes settled at the sigh of the gloomy room, his house was made for only one person to live in: One bathroom, one bedroom, a living room/kitchen.

Compared to what he used to live in, well this was hell. The rent was very cheap, maybe because the carpet had stains that look like it would never come off. Or, maybe because there is still a big stain on the kitchen wall, that he tried to take off after he first moved.

Though, in a way he kind of liked it. Only because it seemed to fit into his preferences: dark, silent, and alone. The left of the house was the living room that had a one door slightly open that lead to the his bedroom. And the door a couple of feet of away that had the door wide-open was the bathroom. While the right side of the house was simply the kitchen.

The only good thing that came with it's cheap payment, was the free table, sparkling clean, and the sofa that was supposedly cleaned. But the small house had its ups, and one of those up's was the beautiful big garden. Apparently the couple that lived here before loved gardening, the roses were in full bloom, the grass at the healthy green color. And a perfectly placed willow tree providing wonderful shade.

How strange and empty he has been feeling. This close to going to the village doctor for help, but he never once believed in what the doctor said to be true. He once remembered the time when he took her….

He stopped himself from having the pictures' from coming inside his mind. The more he remembered the more lonely he felt. Is that how it feels to be in love? And be separated?

Your chest tightens up, like you can't breath. You feel like screaming, Your shaking, and angered.

Then slowly the feelings of remorse kick in.

Blaming only him, and his poor status. It was the only thing that kept the two apart.

How he wishes every night on the stars to change everything about himself.

His status.

His home.

His whole life.

All for her.

* * *

Well how is it? This is only the prologue.

My other story will be ending soon, so I came up with a second story, and surprisingly I made a third one (but its still a little unclear)

The first chapter will practically be like this prologue with more depth and the beginning of the ball.

So hope you guys like this one ^.^

Leave me your opinion's

~Animegirlfan


	2. The uninvited, and the birthday girl

Well this is the official first chapter of Destined to be! Yay!  
And actually I have a third story which I m still fixing up, it takes place more in the present time, but that wont be up until this one is close to finishing!  
Well enjoy!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 1 The uninvited, and the birthday girl**

"You look lovely. No. Far better than that!" the blond haired women adjusted the tiara onto the girl sitting down facing the mirror. She knew the girl well enough, that small frown she had been trying to hide was spotted.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked the gloom girl sitting down, the frail smile she gave when Tsunade complimented her didn't look happy at all. Sakura looked up to see her reflection, her hair perfectly done in a complicated up-do, and to top it off a tiara placed perfectly at the center of her head. A picturesque princess. Sakura then looked at the middle-aged woman who shockingly no wrinkles' were forming yet.

This woman knew Sakura inside-out. Tsunade was a caretaker since birth, and had always kept a close eye on Sakura. To Sakura s mother displeasure, Sakura treated Tsunade more like her mother, than her biological one. Sakura's mother was never there for her, or her father. All her childhood memories included Tsunade, and very few of her parents'. And of course of the boy the was hoping to see.

"Tsunade, I do not want this party." Sakura sighted, giving a one last hopeful glance at Tsunade. Tsunade in return game Sakura a unsure look, mouth crumbled together deep in thought. "I want to see him, I miss him." Sakura hugged Tsunade's waist, Tsunade looked down at the child hugging her she patted her back softly.

"I know you do. But those are things that are out of my power to accomplish." Tsunade motherly continued to pat her back and crouched down to fully look Sakura. The tears had messed up her makeup, and unfortunately enough dirty Tsunade s clothes.

Oh, I m Sorry. Sakura let go immediately and wiped any other free falling tears'. Tsunade gave her a sincere smile, and shock her head. "I must look so indecent." Sakura tried to take up any other horrible marks left by the make-up.

"Not to worry, I ll fix it." Tsunade went out to retrieve a towel from a maid passing by the room. "Sakura you must be strong. If you truly love this boy, Well fate will pull you together for sure." Tsunade nodded, waiting for Sakura s reply. Sakura replied with a simple nod, and her childish smile. Her eyes puffy and red, yet still beautiful.

"But won't I be late then?" the thought came to Sakura little late, worried for the guests who will be unpleasant, and shame her family.

"Do not worry were right on time, and besides' It's good to be a little late." Tsunade replied the make-up carefully and made sure everything was just as perfect as before. Tsunade also straightened the tiara on her head, and her hair which was in some places, out of place. Tsunade gave Sakura a empathetic glance, how sorry she felt for this poor child. Raised by two selfish parents, who only cared about the family business, and the family status, but never the actual family.

Sakura was smart, and caring totally different from her mother, and much more beautiful than that old women could ever be. Sakura was nice, and considerate to others, unlike her sad excuse for a father. How much Tsunade hated that man, no words could describe the man sins and how much hatred Tsunade felt for him.

"Well, I better get changed myself." Tsunade gave Sakura one last glance through the mirror, she appeared to be fine. On the outside at least.

"You will be there?" Sakura asked with shining eyes overjoyed. Tsunade being there made her feel safe already.

"Of course, As a high-maid I can do whatever I wish to do." Tsunade gave her a thumbs up, and left the room, with the noise from her heels slowly fading away as she went down the stairs.

"Come on, I can do this!" Sakura spoke to herself cheerfully, eying the mirror in front of her. Sakura stood up, giving herself a one-last look at the mirror. "I cannot let Tsunade down!" Her hands balled into fists from excitement.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Did you hear?" An old man spoke to his companion to his left. The smell of fish, stinking up the air, making the boy near by holding his breath to save his life. they were all shopping for fish by the seashore, and the air smelled like fish.

"What is it?" The companion replied. Both men were shopping for he obvious, fish for the family. The men were both passed middle-aged judging from the wrinkles on their faces.

"The king is having a party for his daughter, what's her name?" the first man spoke again, catching the interest of other folks who were buying their daily fish. The boy listening gasped at the familiarity of the man s story. Not bothering holding his breath anymore.

"Sakura, right?" the crowd was giggling, at the thought of being in the castle every person dreams to be in.

"And the best part is this!" The first man looking at everyone's eager faces . The folks' gathering around in a circle. Everyone was waiting for the man to finish his sentence, even the boy eavesdropping. "Everyone is invited!" The crowd went wild, waving their hands up in the air.

"Really? Everyone?" a middle-aged women asked not believing anything. The crowd all echoing a"yes" the women then joined the reckless cheering. "Maybe, I should I have my son come as well, that princess, will fall in love with him for sure!" the man standing next to the boy cheered the crowd going crazy at his suggestion.

"Then, he'll have the money, and a beautiful girl, right?" the man nudged the boy next to him with his elbow, the man was to extravagantly happy to notice the displeasure on the boy s face.

"Hell no." the boy whispered. Cleaning himself were the man had touched him, these people were filthy, and disgusting. The folks cheering echoed, and more even more people gathered. The boy felt like punching all of the old man s faces. Suggesting the most vulgar, and indecent things he had ever heard.

He quickly walked away from the crowd annoyed, sighing heavily. Suddenly something made him stop.

"But you need an invitation first."

"Good thing I had one mailed to me!"

"See the Princess Sakura in real life!"

He had no invitation. Nothing was ever mailed to him, then again no one knew he was still living here. He snuck back into the bounder a couple of months ago, and the guards didn't even recognize him anymore. Then again how could they, when he purposely let his facial hair grow to the point no one could recognize him.

He turned around and analyze the crowd their backs facing him, something to familiarly painful for him. And in the one man's pocket an invitation in white and gold could be barely seen sticking out.

"Jackpot." He muttered. He walked towards the crowd silently and stalked the man in the utmost silent and quickest way he had been trained to do before. Something like this was easy, compared to rescuing a kidnapped princess from an awful man. This was candy from a baby.

Stealthily he grabbed the invitation from the man s pocket as quick as a snake would fling at you. The man didn't notice a thing. The boy calmly placed the invitation inside his own pocket, and walked away. "I have mine right here!" the same man spoke reaching for his pocket to retrieve but only to find the lint from the pocket in his hand. "What!? Where did it go?" the man went crazy looking around the floor, the crowd around him laughing at him.

"Nice going old man!" another spoke laughing at him. The boy chuckled, laughing silently.

"No way would his son go near her." the boy silently whispered. Smiling at his own mischievous act, he bitterly smiled at the man's suggestion. But he never agreed to it, the man's suggest that his son, would be a suitable partner for her, was outrageous.

No way would he allow it, and no way would the king allow it.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

The maids were running back and forth following both Tsunade's orders' and the queen's orders'. And both ladies' had different tastes', the Queen wanted it to be red and gold, but sadly she didn't know that Sakura s favorite color was more of a dull light pink. Tsunade of course, knew and behind the queen's back she ordered the maids' to take off all the dark bold red designs' and place the light pink ones' Sakura would love.

Tsunade was born brave, and tough. And she was a righteous woman, who followed everything that she believed was the right thing. There was something she kept, locked deep in the corner of her heart. The darkest secret that could destroy the family, house, fame, and money. And for Sakura, she kept the secret silent. Even though, this was something Sakura didn't know. How much shame she felt, she promised that there would never be secrets between the two, but look at her now.

"Tsunade!" A voice bombarded the halls, and echoed loudly like a lion, or more like lioness. The queen came down the stairs, with maids' holding up her dress for her a couple of inches' off the floor so she wouldn't trip.

"Yes, your majesty." Tsunade replied ever so innocently, giving her a curtsy. The queen s face was red with anger, she looked around the room and saw everything _she_ had picked out was gone and thrown on the floor. Replaced was a much more nicer color to the eyes, a dull light pink with a couple white and gold accompanying it, making the pink stand out much more.

"What is this trash on the walls?" the queen waved her hand hysterically, eying the room as if would suddenly eat her alive.

"Well I put something I that I _know_ Sakura would like. That is all." Tsunade replied eying the Queen's idiotic behavior.

"Take it down now! I want the things that I bought up on the wall!" the queen yelled at the maids' near by who were confused, one of them holding the bold red and the other carrying the light pink.

"Sakura like s pink. Your majesty." Tsunade repeated with more acid in her tone.

"Well, I do not care for what she likes!" the queen replied, ending it with her famous smirk that villagers always thought was conniving.

"Do it now! I will have you all fired immediately!" the queen added making all the maids' pick up the bold red. And climbing up the chairs trying to replace the pink up on the wall.

"I'm sure your majesty knows, that when it comes to the house affairs I have much more power than you." Tsunade replied still smiling happily. The queen was left speechless, she herself had to admit that was she was saying is true. For months she had been trying to get Tsunade fired, but the lady still kept coming. The queen tried even harder when she thought her husband was having an affair with this woman, which she still believes is true.

"And, only I and the king, have the power to fire people. And you have no jurisdiction for that" Tsunade snapped back, the maids' were confused some left the scene to warn to the king that Tsunade an the Queen again. Some of them just stood perfectly still.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" The king stood at the top of the balcony peering down to see both women with flared eyes. The king walked down the stairs

"Honey, Fire this woman right now!"

Tsunade stayed quiet, and eyed the king taunting with by raising her eyebrow. The king gulped nervously, and eyed the women carefully.

"Tsunade please forgive my wife's disrespect." The king gave Tsunade a small bow, and dragged his wife away. Ignoring her protests, and cursing words that now queen should ever be heard saying. Tsunade gave a smirk, how much she enjoyed her power.

"Lady Tsunade, all the food and decorations are all finished." a maid bowed to her and awaited for her reply.

"Alright, Please double check things." Tsunade spoke. The maid gave her curtsy and called the fellow maids quickly followed Tsunade's orders.

"Oh. And make sure the garden is at it's best." Tsunade quickly added. Sakura's favorite place.

"Right away! Ma'am"

Tsunade sighed, and looked at the grandfather clock near the entrance of the ball room. The party was only a couple of hours away. The maids were running around like crazy. The queen and king are arguing like crazy. And Sakura is just plain going crazy with all this.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

The man sighed, through the window, fancy tuxes were out in display. A crowd load of men were lining up to buy for tonight. He read the name of the store, owned by someone who could possibly recognize him. But he couldn't walk away.

_Yamanaka s Fashion Shoppe._

He looked at the tux that caught his attention. The jacket reached down to the mannequin's knees. The pants' barely touching the floor, and the nice shade of dark blue, that is close to being black. He kept on eying the masterpiece in front of him he didn't notice the blond haired woman on the other side of the window.

"Sasuke?" the woman came out the store. The people in line were looking all around for the familiar name, and wanted a face to paint for the name. that name everyone knew, the name that was banished from the kingdom. The boy snapped his head to a different direction to a void being recognize. A hand touched his shoulder, everything was over now.

"It's me. Ino" the girl spoke quietly trying to turn the boy around to get a look at his face. The boys turned around just the tiniest centimeter just so he can look at the girl s face. The familiar eyes of shade of the unique light blue were starring back at his dark ones. The clear, light skin just light as her long blond hair. Yep, this was Ino Yamanaka alright.

Sasuke nodded, not sure if he should say anything. The people around them whispering and staring, wondering if this is the same Sasuke that was banished. Ino being short-tempered, started yelling at the crowd surrounding them.

"The store is closed"

Ino quickly dragged Sasuke inside the so called 'closed' store away from all the peering eyes, and the whispering mouths' that villagers' have a bad reputation for never keeping closed.

"It's really you! Wow it's been ages since I last saw you" Ino walked around a circle around Sasuke, still hasn't gotten a good view of his face. The scary cloak he was wearing had a huge hood which covered his whole face and hair. So she could barely distinguish him. Yet, something called to her when she saw this man standing outside her store.

Sasuke removed the hood to reveal the his face. Ino took a step back out of complete surprise. His skin ever so smooth as she remembered it, his hair still in the same old style it was back then, and his apathetic stare hasn't changed.

"Wow. Sasuke Might I say you look more handsome than I remembered" Ino smiled earning a small nod from Sasuke not sure how to reply to that. He didn't want to say she was beautiful for two reasons. One, there is only one beautiful person for him, and that s not Ino.

And the second reason...

"What's going on in here?" a male voice entered through the front entrance of the store. Even though the sign clearly read closed the man still barged right inside.

"Shikamaru! What if the other men do the same as you did? Barging right in here." Ino complained at the confused man standing perfectly still, he didn't notice Sasuke standing there until Ino, with her eyes, signaled him.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru took a step closer to do the same as Ino had done before. Sasuke only nodded getting annoyed.

"Wow. This is something out of the blue." Shikamaru looked back at Ino, and then to Sasuke. Something about them being together, and alone, in a closed store was bugging him. Ino quickly recognized his stiffness, and could clearly read the tension around him.

"No need to worry, I was just getting him an outfit. And I wanted to catch up." Ino waved her hand showing him nothing was up. Shikamaru was still starring at Sasuke with unsure eyes, he knew clearly well that his fiancee was attracted to this boy in front of him.

"Shikamaru." Ino grabbed his collar and pushed him towards her, and smashed her lips tightly onto his. Shikamaru was just wide-eyed through out the whole kiss. Sasuke turned his head the other way like a gentleman not wanting to see their private moment. It hurts, and yet warm in a strange way to see a couple of his old friends kissing. He was still facing the other way when he heard them whispering to each other, not missing their 'I love you's'

"Sorry about that." Ino spoke again. Shikamaru arms crossed looking away. Ino dragged Shikamaru back to their original spot.

"Well are you going to the ball?" Ino asked when Sasuke looked around the store. A bunch of hand-made suits that had the world's finest silk anyone can ever ask for.

"Well I wasn't planning to, but." Sasuke still kept walking around the store trying to find another one that was just like the one on the display window. "Before I knew it. I stole someone invitation. So I might as well go" retrieving the invitation from his pocket and unfolded it and read it the invitation out loud.

"Cordially invited to _**Princess Sakura's XVII**_ birthday party. This event will be in formal wear. So Please wear formal gowns, and suits.  
Please bring invitation and hand it in at the entrance."

"you still haven't changed at all, Sasuke" Shikamaru chuckled lightly already mentally picturing the event. "Well, I wish you sincere luck, I have to go back to my store." Shikamaru waved and, with saying a touching farewell to Ino. He left the store without looking back.

Shikamaru is worried for you. If you want you may come with us, it might make you look less suspicious. Ino browsed around the store also trying to find the perfect one that would suit Sasuke the best.

"You are engaged to Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, never before would he poke around in someone else's business, but somehow he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, He and I have started to date little after you and..." Ino stopped herself from continuing when she saw Sasuke looking down on the floor."I am truly sorry, I did not wish to hurt you or bring back painful memories. Please except my sincerest apologies." Ino bowed down seeing how hurt he was.

"No. It s quite alright." Sasuke brushed away in shaky feelings off and followed behind Ino.

"This is! It's just like the one you were starring at, am I right?" Ino pointed to a beautiful suit, that felt like it was made of silk, new and luscious. Sasuke felt the texture, so smooth, and clear.

"Yes it is." Sasuke starred at the suit in front of him. This suit will be his pass to enter the castle. "But, will I be able to afford something so grand?"

"Of course you will, because I will give it to you. Free of charge." Ino retrieved her measuring tape from the closet near by. She measure his arms, legs, waist, and chest." Perfect, nothing less from you, Sasuke." This suit will fit just fine. she pushed him into one of changing rooms'.

After a couple of minutes of waiting Sasuke came out with wearing the silk pants, and wearing the white long-sleeved collar shirt, and carrying the jacket with his right hand. Ino felt her checks burn up just by looking at him, not that she was attracted to him again, but Sasuke just had the nice pair of legs, and the perfect waist, perfect physique, everything.

"Amazing! You look like a prince that popped out of some sort of fairytale. Ino clapped happily at the fact that one of her own creations could be worn so perfectly. But there is something missing, oh, how about a vest? Ino pondered loudly. She ran to the back of the store, where all the inventory was stored. She went to retrieve two vests' a black one and a light grey one.

"I recommend the light grey one. Wearing too much black bothers me." Ino pushed the grey vest to him, and Sasuke quickly put it own buttoning it up to the top most button. He looked up to Ino, only to find her swooning over him, with teary-eyes.

"It's perfect, just like I hoped it would!" Ino clapped wiping off the tears she had been crying. Sasuke smiled just a little bit, and nodded. "Oh my, look at the time we spent. Only one hour left before the party. And I still have not gotten ready. I'll call Shikamaru Wait here." just like that she dashed out the store, to the store directly across from the one he was in. Sasuke knew very well, that Shikamaru s family owned a bookstore and a weaponry store. Yet, he never knew Ino set up her own shop.

"Alright, well. Can you meet us at my house. You still remember where it is right?" Ino popped her head though the door. Sasuke nodded, she gave him a quick thumps up, and ran out.

"What have I gotten myself into." Sasuke ruffled his black hair unsure what to do now. He went back to the changing room, where he left his cloak, and put it on once again. He walked back to his single roomed house. It was located more by were the fields were at. On his way home aloof people were starring at him, maybe because he looked rich, and was wearing a baggy old cloak. "Just a little more."

He entered his house quickly, already adjusting to the different environment inside his gloomy house. No one knew about him, somehow things were getting out of hand. His house seemed to provide him the solely only comfort at the moment. Maybe because it was dark, lonely and quiet. It was an awful house obviously, there was stains' on the kitchen wall, and on the floor.

"Just a little more..."

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Please have your invitations out, and line up single-filed please!" a guard spoke, he was collecting the invitations one by one, the line was huge. The line started from the entrance of the beautiful elegant castle, curving around the fountain at the front yard, down to the castle gates. Luckily Sasuke joined Ino and Shikamaru, they were allowed to skip through the long line and right into the front.

"Wait, who is this Lady Yamanaka?" The guard pointing to Sasuke who avoided eye-contact. The guard didn't seem to recognize him, maybe he's a new guard?

"My cousin, a very distant cousin." Ino glanced over Sasuke, Sasuke nodded and gave a quick smile. The guard was awestruck was his beauty, he looked back at Ino then to Sasuke. Their beauty was so marvelous, the guard seemed to believed it, and allowed them to enter without any fuss.

Ino was wearing a blush pink ball gown, with so many frills, it clung tightly around her upper body, there were so many frills starting form the top to the bottom. The bottom was extremely wide, yet beautiful. Ino had her hair up in a simple up-do, with a big crown on top of her head. Holding her waist tightly and quite possessively, was the one and only, Shikamaru. The whole kingdom knew about the engagement of the two, their parents' have been clearly seen bragging off that their daughter was getting married to the smart Nara son. He too, was wearing one of Ino's creations as well.

His suit was a simple light shad of black, compared to Sasuke's his was more simple. He had no vest underneath, he only had a simple bow-tie on instead. His hair still the same as before, no matter how much Ino wanted him to fix it, he didn't. Sasuke on the other hand, went all out. He had the jacket open the light grey vest can clearly be seen, his hair was styled a bit more so it wasn't so messy, and poking around everywhere.

Once he entered the ball the castle everything seemed to flood in. He remembered climbing down those stairs when he was younger when there was a party. He walking with her, he had his hand extended out to walk her down the stairs, which she always hated because she never liked being treated like princess, especially by him.

The beautiful chandelier hung brightly at the center of the ceiling, nothing had actually changed since then. Something that caught him by surprise, were the beautiful decorations that were hung up and plastered everywhere. Sakura's favorite color, pink. Usually her mother would always pick a dark bold color, which she believed to be fashionable.

"Sasuke, just because we passed one guard doesn't mean you ll pass though the rest, please be careful." Ino snapped him out of all his precious memories he was reliving. Sasuke nodded not wanting to turn away from the hall that lead up stairs. Her room was located on the third floor, and the only room that was still occupied. His room used be right next to her.

Sasuke followed the line of people that flowed to the ball room, which he still knew was the most biggest room in this whole castle. Another chandelier hung on the ceiling, but this time, there was three more chandelier evenly spaced. A couple of tables' were set aside with food and drinks'. Sasuke lost Ino and Shikamaru, but he didn't worry he knows this place better than both of them. He walked up and down the table, and looked at the food, and something made him stop. On the table were peanuts' placed nicely on a clear, see-though bowl.

"She's allergic to peanuts'" Sasuke mumbled to himself. No one paid to much attention to him, everyone continued chattering along with each other, catching up of what the other person had been doing. Sasuke was living in the past. He remembered when Sakura found out she was allergic to peanuts, she was five years old and so was he, and he carried Sakura to the hospital. Tsunade, how scary she was that day, she yelled and fired the chef when she found out.

Sasuke continued to walk along the table not bothering socializing with anyone. He could hear giggles' from a group of girls' who were looking at him with flirting eyes'. They wore simple ball gowns' that reminded him of Ino's nothing special, and in dull colors' like pink, red, and a light khaki colors'. Sasuke continued to stroll down ignoring all the desperate call's from the girls' wanting him to dance with him, or talk to him.

While trying to avoid them, he bumped into a shy petite girl with long blue hair, and with bangs cut perfectly straight covering her forehead, and stopping right at her eyebrows. Her beautiful white eyes seemed to attract anyone's attention. Sasuke on the other hand felt no strange attraction for her, but he simply thought of this girl was pure innocence.

"Am deeply sorry." Sasuke bowed a perfect 90-degree. The girl turned around for the small second and waved her hand, but her face was turned the other way, not paying any attention to him. She was deeply entranced trying to find someone, Sasuke raised a brow. To him, she looked self-centered, to high to even spare him a glance.

"Oh, what was that again? I'm sorry, I was not paying attention." the girl replied in a quiet voice. This time fully turned to him, and she gave a bow. She blushed when she looked at him, he was to handsome for any girl to look straight in the face seriously. Especially, without earning a blush.

"No, it s quite alright." Sasuke replied, the girl was shy, and truly innocent more and more he looked at her. She wasn't around the big crowd over by where the they could hear the vigorous laughter.

"I see you do not like the crows that much either." she spoke first seemingly desperate to keep him by her side. But she still kept her same quiet, and unsure voice. Sasuke noticed her eyes glued to the floor, and hands twirling around the frills of her purple-ivory dress. Her dress was unique in it's own way, she had thick straps holding up her dress, not showing much of her shoulders. "I am Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too-"

An applause broke through, Sasuke and Hinata snapped to the entrances in their own separate locations. Hinata was looking at the ball room entrance, while Sasuke looked at the top of the balcony hoping to see someone going down the stairs. No one, he looked over to the ball room entrance. A crowd of people were blocking their view, girls were squealing, guys were cheering's.

"Prince Naruto has arrived!" A guard by the entrance announced, Sasuke heard Hinata gasp. He turned around and found her eyes glued to the scene in front of them. She smiled when she saw finally got to see him, wearing a dark blue suit, with a fancy white scarf around his neck.

"Hello everybody!" Naruto smiled toothily, waving around like a child. Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows at his strange, and not formal behavior. Girls' who were once flirting with Sasuke, were now giving the same batted eyebrows' and winks' to Naruto, who seemed not to understand what it meant.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Are you finally ready?" Tsunade knocked, and entered without waiting for an answer. Sakura was sitting perfectly still legs crossed on the edge of her bed, still uncertain. Sakura looked over to the door seeing Tsunade fully dressed in her own ball gown in a nice light shade of turquoise and her hair was left lose smoothly behind her walking gracefully.

"Time for the big entrance, You can come in now!" Tsunade yelled so the person on the other side of the door can hear it. The door slowly opened and revealed a light pale boy wearing a fancy, expensive suit with buttons that shined even without light. Each time she looked at the boy she remembers him, there always was a strong resemblance between the two boys'.

"Sai will walk you down." Tsunade pointed towards the boy who was bowing down to her still, face towards the floor.

"Alright, I can't back down now." Sakura spoke softly, Sai walked closer, and extended his hand awaiting her hand. Sakura nodded and gently placed her hand on top of his. He then, placed it gently on his right forearm, and walked down slowly with her, and opened the door and out the couple went, arm and arm.

"Well at least, she looks okay." Tsunade followed behind, she walked down the hall, and passed by the door that no one entered, at least not anymore. Taking advantage that everyone was down stairs she slowly opened the door, and the sound of it squeaking opened frightened her a little. She walked inside the dark room, there were thick webs on the corners of the room, and rodents crawling around. The king had ordered the maids' never to clean this room again. And alas, the room became the dirtiest room in the entire castle.

The room had only two candles' to provide light, she quickly light the one that was placed on top of the desk next to the bookcase. If she remembered correctly, inside a thick red book, inside of it held the secret the had been force to keep. The books' raged from five year old books', to book that teens' would read. The bed was perfectly made, just like the last day she had been in it. Nothing was out of order. Nothing. She opened the dresser and saw the familiar white-khaki shorts, and the navy blue shirt that had been packet away for so long, dust covered them.

"Sasuke..."

She touched the wool clothing, and the dust sprinkled around the air. She knelled down to the bottom of it, and a box labeled with his name in big bold letters. She opened it, and inside her his old dusty kunais' and shurikens' . All his weapons' were there nothing out of place or missing.

She then walked to the bed and on the table next to the bed was the familiar picture, that almost made her cry. A picture of a young Sasuke holding onto a young Sakura's hand, and herself, Tsunade behind them. She sighed, how much things have changed. She raised both Sasuke and Sakura at the same time, though Sakura was older than him by a couple of months. He was born in july, and Sakura was born in march. How inseparable the two were, in order to find Sakura you would have to find Sasuke, and vise-versa.

Sasuke cared for Sakura like an older brother, and that's how it they grew, but that's what it looked on the outside. Tsunade was the only one in the whole castle who knew about their actual relationship. She kept it a secret, happy to see Sakura smiling everyday, and Sasuke who always laughed when he was around her.

She turned off the candle and left the room as fast as she could. She didn't want the whole kingdom to see her crying. She left the room with such a hurry, that she forgot to check the big thick red book.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the king suddenly appeared stood from the balcony, happily beside the queen. He gave a mannerly wave of his hand, and the charming smile all the women loved. The Queen smiled wickedly no one knew how gruesome the two were behind the closed doors, and alone in the castle. Sasuke snickered away at the disgusting two old couple not caring one bit for them.

"It is time to introduce my lovely daughter!" "Sakura!" the king shouted to the whole crowd of people could hear. Instantly the crowd went crazy cheering, then stayed quite awaiting for her arrival. The doors' the huge doors' behind the balcony opened. To reveal the small perfect petite girl. Sasuke snapped his head at the sound of the door's opening.

The most beautiful girl in the world shined right above them, he ignored the person next to her for awhile. He wanted to drown himself fin her beauty, he could hear the small gasps of the people around him, the perverted whispers behind him, the eyes glued to her like his were. Then now, suddenly he looked at the companion next to her, her hand gently placed onto his forearm, judging from her face she didn't like it so much. Yet, the other boys seemed to be in his own world happily walking along side her.

"Sai." he whispered, Hinata looked at the man next to her, was confused, how did he know the new guard? Maybe it was a coincidence that he shared the same name as the old guard but he couldn't be the same one, could he? His eyes were glued to the walking princess. She stood at the top of the balcony along with her parents', and Sai behind them.

"Now we can celebrate!"

"Sakura." Sasuke mumbled still entranced by her beauty. Nothing in this room can compare to her. The most beautiful girl, who is now a women. Hinata was more and curious of the man next to her.

"Are _the_ Sasuke?"

**.XXXXXXXXXXXX.**

* * *

Well how was it? It was a pretty long first chapter right? I hope you guys like it, as the story continues you will discovery more and more about everyone's past.

I can I say a small thing that I hope people noticed???

Did anyone notice how no one mentions Sasuke's last name? please keep that in mind while reading the story, it will be revealed why.

Well thanks for reading! Leave a review! Please be nice, and leave some suggestion too!

Oh before I forget, there will small couples out there NarutoXHinata, and NejXTenTen, but only Naruto and Hinata were introduced so farm and next chapter you ll see a bit of neji and TenTen.

Well thanks again!

p.s!

my other story is almost ending but I'm sort of caught in a writers block, but don't worry I'm still thinking! i just dont know how to end it ^.^ and that's really bad right ? -.-

I'll think of something!

~Animegirlfan


	3. The dance, and the emotions

Hello! Here is the next chapter of my new story! Hopefully its interesting?  
Well, as for my other story, I am typing up the final chapter, I just have to finish settling a couple of things, and in the meantime, I will updating this story!  
Oh btw! I realized that there was a lot of typos on the last chapter! I'm sorry, but every time I upload the documents here on fanfiction, somehow words disappear when I upload it, but in the WordPad thingy its all there! So yeah .... i have to look at the chapters more carefully from now on.

Well enjoy!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 2 The dance, and the emotions**

"Are you _the_ Sasuke?" Hinata repeated looking at the boy nervous boy closely. Surely all of this was coincidence, but she couldn't believe she was talking to the same Sasuke, who defeated the rouge ninja who threaten the kingdom a couple of years ago. Sasuke only looked with fear at the woman beside him. What should he say? Tell a lie? Would she believe him? "Do not worry, I shall hold my tongue." she giggled at the sight of him being nervous. Sasuke plainly nodded, she gave him a dreamy smile, unable to believe it.

He only continued to stare at Hinata uncertainly. The crowd of people enjoying the live orchestra that began to play lavishly. The people joking and having fun. It was to no surprise that the ballroom was filled with couplings, gigling, smiling, and dancing together.

Sasuke brought his attention to the now separated lovely woman up above the balcony talking with Sai. The new ninja who was always beside her everyday, and every minute. And as much as Sasuke hated the idea, he was happy that the boy kept her well, and happy. He continued to stare, saying nothing, not caring at the whispered around him wondering why he was standing so still.

in no time Sasuke drowned out the king's meaningless preachings and only focused on the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. And the first person he fell in love with so dearly.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

The young pink haired girl starred lovingly at the ten year old boy, who was practicing daily battle combat, and how to handle weapons and such. How much she wanted to join him, getting down and dirty with mud, sweating yet enjoying the hard work. The boy kept an eye on her making sure she remained seated perfectly a safe distance from him, under the shade of the trees. She enjoyed watching him move gracefully, almost like a dance. He moved swiftly yet gentle in away.

"More Power! you shall only be looking at your opponent!" his teacher roared dodging the attacks the young boy kept on making. His little fists were blocked, and every single one of the little kicks were dodged. The young girl was constantly cheering for him giving the boy more insurance to continue.

"Go Sasuke! You can do it!" the little girl yelled enthusiastically, forgetting to 'lay-low' she was ditching her pottery lessons yet again, Tsunade told the Queen plenty of times that Sakura loves to learn things that involve her being out doors. Sakura detested being indoors most of the time, so she snuck out to watch Sasuke train. but, something was quite odd about today. Sakura wasn't the only person in the audience. A young boy with deathly pale skin was watching silently and emotionless.

And today, to everyone's surprise Sasuke finally surpassed him. Sasuke threw a punch at the older man's chin, pushing him farther back. The teacher only gave him a stubborn clap, and bow.

"Remarkable, See Sai that is how it should be done." the teacher spoke full with confidence, and the boy called Sai nodded. Sasuke paid attention to the young boy who had been sitting down quietly looking confused at the supposed Princess who was acting like mere child. Sai noticed the eyes on him, and stood up, and gave a bow quickly and awkwardly.

"And if possible Sasuke, please give him any advice, and the help that he may need." once a again the teacher bowed, leaving the three children alone for a bit while he went inside to treat the bruise already forming on his chin.

The little boy looked confused as he held onto the heavy sword. Sasuke nearly had a heart attack after he stumbled and the went sword flying across almost hitting Sakura in the process. Sakura, like a dog retrieved the heavy sword and brought it back to Sasuke.

"Your highness! Please to do not touch the sword!" Sasuke snatched the sword away from her quickly afraid for her safety. Sakura gave him a playful apologetic pout, and fake teary eyes knowing very well he would continue on about how important her safety was. Sasuke let out a troubled sigh, then gave her a pat on the head.

"I'm Sorry Sakura I didn't mean to yell at you" Sasuke gave her a quick friendly hug, and whispered gently to her, while she gave a small giggle in response. In private, he always calls her by her first name, but in public he being lower than her, of course spoke highly of her.

"It's okay Sasuke." Sakura playfully hit his arm forgetting about the lost boy starring at the young couple being so close and so natural with each other. Sai could help but stare, in every essence of his being told him that there was a strong, unbreakable bond between the two. How enviously he starred at the two.

"I will get you a glass of water." Sasuke spoke loudly, not giving Sakura a chance to refuse. Sakura just stood there waiting, until the sword sparkled in the sunlight. Sakura seeing that Sasuke wasn't here, picked it up. Almost losing her balance as she picked it up she put all of her back muscle into lifting it up. Sakura was shaking wildly and not understanding how Sasuke was able to pick this up with one hand perfectly fine. Sakura was not expecting for a pair of arms to help her lift up the sword. She looked behind her with a smile expecting Sasuke, but it was the same pale face boy who was sitting down a minute ago. His hands her right beneath hers, arms touching, and checks an inch a part.

"Your holding it wrong, your hands should be place more lower down the handle." the boy called, Sai spoke in dull monotone. he should know, he had been observing Sasuke and the teacher since they started. Sakura only nodded, and turned away from him with a frown. Her heart still beating vastly from her imaginations of Sasuke being so close to her. Sai was in his own world, even though he may not be physically hugging the princess, being this close made his heart race quickly, a smile evident.

_'So this is how it feels to be close to someone?'_

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke angrily marched down the garden to where the couple was holding the sword. Sasuke greedily pushed the boy away from her with his free hand. Shoving the cup of water to Sakura's open hands. Sasuke quickly took the sword away from Sai before it may hurt him or anyone else. The boy regained his balanced, looking at his own hands, not sure why he did that himself, seeing the girl so close and comfortable with the other boy made him jealous and alone. He too, wanted to be given a smile by the adorable princess.

"Sa- Your highness! How many times have I told you!" he raised his voice, more than before throwing Sakura off guard. Sakura this time, looked at him with real tearful eyes with real tears sprinkling down her checks. Sasuke automatically softened his gaze, and controlled himself. He was still angry, but not angry with Sakura, never. He was angry at the boy for putting his arms around her, and maybe, just a little angry with Sakura, she didn't listen to him.

"I am so sorry Sasuke! Please d-don't be mad at me." she was not sure for what she was apologizing, but Sasuke had never yelled at her this badly before. It scarred her to see him so angered, so distant. Am sorry! she kept on repeating, tugging on the hem of his shirt. Sasuke gave her a meaningful hug, letting the girl continue to cry on his shoulder.

"Can you take me to my room now?" Sakura spoke through her sobs, still holding onto his shirt. Not letting go, no matter how much Sasuke tried to pry off her shaking hands.

"Of course, Let's go" he walked slowly, ignoring the annoying stares and whispers of all the other employees working at the castle. Tsunade who had bat-like hearing rushed to the little children. As soon as she saw them taking the same hallway that leads to Sakura's bedroom, she accompanied them to Sakura's room, while the Queen ignored her sobs.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked once they were alone in Sakura's Room, where only a few people may enter it. Nothing but silence from the two, and Sakura's sobs were the only thing filling the room. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Sakura was still holding onto Sasuke shirt, but now her hand had crawled up to his upper chest without him noticing.

"I ye-"

"I-I fell." Sakura spoke loudly so Tsunade wouldn't hear Sasuke. Sasuke gave her an unbelievable look, not understanding why she was lying, but nodded along with Sakura's story. Sasuke had all pure intentions of telling Tsunade the truth, after Sakura's little story he didn't have the courage to speak up.

"Alright, Stay with her then." Tsunade left the room with a motherly smile and looking at Sasuke knowingly. When Sakura finally starting feeling better. She closed the door and the children stayed quiet listing to her footsteps fade away.

"Why? Why did you lie?"

"B-Because. If I didn't she would yell at you. And make you leave me."

**.XXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Your Majesty, there are reports of people claiming to see someone who resembles _him_." a guard whispered closely to the king's ear. The queen, nor Sakura even saw him walk behind them to get to the king. The king gave a stubborn nod, and the guard bowed and left the king to ponder.

The king looked down at the audience below him, how much power did he have? The townsfolk practically threw themselves onto the floor to keep him dry from puddles. He was the king, the ruler, and no one shall ever defy him.

He scanned the room quietly every pair of eyes looking at him, wondering why he stopped talking. Was it that he was nervous? No. he stopped talking a little before the guard arrived, and came to tell him the news. He stopped talking because someone in the crowd caught his attention, he was standing next to one of the countries most reserved ladies, and not to mention beautiful, Hinata. That face the boy was sporting was all to familiar to him. It wasn't until the guard arrived and told him that he was able to put things together.

The king snuck a glance at his daughter, and like he had hoped, she has still not noticed him. He looked back down to the boy, his eyes glued onto his daughter. The fact he was starring at her made him scowl. He quickly regained himself when the crowd below him started whispering at how rude the king was being.

"Forget all I have said." the king spoke reclaiming the crowd's attention, he raised both his arms into the air, a signature move he always did. The crowd began to whisper, all of them believing into the king's lies. The king claimed to talk to God, and he told him what he had to do, and listen to him and because of that he was so high and mighty.

"I have more important things to announce." the king spoke in a more gentle tone, yet still loud enough to echo through the walls so everyone was able to hear him. "The Lord has just told me something. He has just finished telling the stars are turning, not for me my friends."

The crowed gasped, many, like Sasuke didn't understand what he was saying. But Sasuke knew very well that he wasn't talking to God. Tsunade leaning against the wall only snickered at the scene, She knew why the king passed off as some one religious. Hell, she knew him better than his own wife. He only claimed to be religious so that the High-Priest would allow him to be the next king. The man played dirty, and would do anything to get what he wants, and will stop at nothing, even if it meant committing a deadly sin.

"But for my lovely daughter, Sakura." "A bond of eternity with...", To the the king purposely spoke slowly and dramatically to keep the audience with him, how he adored the attention from the crowd. He king brought down his left arm and pointed to someone in the crowd. Sasuke was surprised at the news of course, an engagement? Since when? Last time he checked Sakura had a choice to pick who her future husband would be. But what Surprise Sasuke the most is that the King s finger was pointed directly at him. The king gave him an evil smirk, Sasuke growled in response.

"Father?!" Sakura cried softly from the side lines, the Queen was surprised as much as her daughter. But did she sincerely care? No, not really but the Queen hated when the King always decided on something without telling her. But since the matter was about Sakura, she couldn't careless.

Sakura followed the pointing finger, she gasped at the boy she loved. Her eyes began to water, Tsunade who was now standing up straight was confused, and angered. She ran up the stairs and trying to get to balcony as fast as she possibly can. Sakura stood frozen in shock, not understanding anything, the man she loved was right in front of her, she could tell by the angry glare he was giving to her father. No one could stare that deathly like Sasuke, Sakura was about to yell out his name, but somehow refrained herself. Sasuke noticed an intense gaze fixed upon him.

He turned to see the person he loved the most starring back at him. He cursed at how far apart, yet how close they were.

"Sakura..." he mumbled softly the only one who could hear was Hinata who kept on changing her glance from the Princess and Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura replied, somehow knowing he had called her name. the queen didn't pay any attention to what she muttered out. All the Queen had to do was smile, look pretty, and bathe in the glory.

This moment didn't go unnoticed by the king, he then quickly changed the direction of his finger, pointing at a ditsy blond boy. The boy snapped out of his daze when people gave him nudged with their elbows.

"To the prince of our neighboring country, Naruto Uzumaki" the king spoke with a clear victorious smile on his face. Sasuke's jaw dropped in surprise, did the king just taunt him? toy with his feelings? The king knew Sasuke's feelings for Sakura very well. To think he would stoop so low. Sasuke faintly heard Hinata's heart-breaking gasp.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Tsunade hissed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The king only shrugged it off ignoring her and her annoying calls to get his attention. The Queen only smirked and simply brushed her off. To the Queen it was a small battle to see who the King wanted, and it wasn't Tsunade. Tsunade only ignored the Queen s idiotic behavior. Tsunade's calls her drowned out by the crowds cheering, and the music that began to play.

Sakura was left hyperventilating at the thought of being married off to someone else. No, she wouldn't allow this, how much she detested her father. He has destroyed the meaning of Happiness for her. This was crossing the line. No correction he crossed the line along time ago, that night that changed how she saw her father completely. Sakura looked down helplessly at Sasuke, who shared the same frighten look as Sakura. What could he do? Should he run up to her, and steal her away and be exposed and put her in danger?

He couldn't be that selfish.

The crowd began to dance more crazily with excitement. Sasuke tried to take one step closer to the balcony maybe he could blend in with the crowd to get closer to Sakura. Sakura who kept her eyes glued to him following his zigzag path that was leading to the stairs close to her. Sakura felt the need to rush down the stairs, she subconsciously was walking down the stairs, hoping to get close to him. She ignored the annoying calls from her mother, and the maids. Nothing mattered as long as she was with him.

"Now How about we have the new lovely couple dance shall we?" the king asked the crowd with excitement. How happy he would be to see the frowning face of Sasuke. The crowd of course agreed and began to cheering and whistle.

"Go on Naruto!" One of the Prince's friend's pushed him forward. She would usually have her hair tied up in two buns, but on such a special occasion like today, she let it lose letting her beautiful brunette hair sway as she walked, or danced.

"But TenTen!" Naruto tried to protest, but he earned another friendly push from his childhood best friend. He looked back at her, and she only smiled happy for him of course, and she personally thought that Naruto And Sakura look cute together. She couldn't help but giggle.

The crowd made way for Naruto, and ironically pushing Sasuke back. Sasuke was so close, Sakura was already near the bottom on the staircase. She paused when she noticed that Sasuke was absorbed into the crowd. And somehow the crowed chewed out someone with blond hair, and sparkly blue eyes.

The blond haired boy, she was acquainted with a little. She has seen him at other parties when they were younger. They made small conversations, but never anything more than that. All Sakura do was stay frozen as the unconfident boy strolled his way over to her. Sakura paid little attention to him, and tried to see if she could see a familiar face within the wall of people that were the only barrier between the two right now.

He bowed down and extended his hand, he had a friendly smile, the same as when we has younger. She saw the manly features growing within him, he has a full set of teeth, and handsomely tall. Sakura stood looking at the hand not sure if taking it meant that she had feelings for the man, but she never gave such illusions to the him when they were younger. Heck, she remembers clearly that she run away from him during parties fo find Tsunade or Sasuke, whoever she would find first.

"Go on Sakura Do not be shy, Your future husband is waiting for you." the words from her ignorant father rung down so she can hear him now that she was beneath him. Sakura hesitantly placed her hand gently avoiding skin contact as much as possible. Sakura let the man lead her down to the center of the ball room, once more the music began to play, a softer more elegant tone.

"Y-Your highness?" Naruto bowed once again. Sakura nodded, a sign that she was ready to dance. Naruto placed one hand perfectly resting on her hip, while his other hand held onto her hand. She slowly allowed him lead the dance in her own world she was believing it was someone else, but her body still wanted to reject the foreign hands off of her.

The couple slowly danced around the center, while slowly going around into a circle, as the they swayed, Naruto was blushing through out the whole thing. Sure, he thought she was pretty, but he told himself, never fall in love with someone by how they look, even though he did. In fact, he had been infatuated by her since he was a little boy, she was different from all other royalty girls. Not in the same way TenTen was different. TenTen was a tomboy, and loud. But Sakura was gently, and well-mannered. Sakura on the other hand, was searching the crowds desperately looking for that familiar face. She gasped lightly enough so Naruto couldn't hear, when she finally saw him standing perfectly still with a defeated look. It broke her heart even more to see a woman standing right next to him, a little close if you were to ask Sakura.

It was jealousy that kicked in at the moment and made her lose her step, and accidentally step on Naruto's foot. For the first time, she made eye contact with Naruto to only apologize and turn her attention to Sasuke. Sakura kept looking at the woman, trying to recall her name. Hinata shivered at the heated look Sakura had given her. Sasuke only chuckled lightly at Sakura s response, knowing Sakura, she probably confused Hinata as his date.

Sakura sadly couldn't keep an eye on him as they started to turn around now, so her back was facing Sasuke now. In the crowd she was her best friend waving at her, Sakura smiled back awkwardly. She noticed Ino mouthing out 'Sa-su-ke' Sakura only smiled in response understanding what she meant.

The music slowly died downed and Sakura quickly detached herself from Naruto not wanting to stay close to him any longer. The audience clapping to the wonderful couple, Sakura never forgetting her manners gave a curtsy, and a clear smile directed to everyone, but for Naruto it was only for him.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"So your Sasuke?" Hinata still couldn't believe it, after the dance she suddenly remembered she was talking about the famous Sasuke who everyone in the town knew, and loved. Well used to anyway. "You are the same Sasuke who defeated Orochimaru, the same Orochimaru that kidnapped Sakura?" Hinata furthered questioned. Sasuke only nodded along to her questions. "Wow! Amazing, you are like a Hero" Hinata praised him. Sasuke only raised a brow at her choice of words.

"A hero? I thought the people were calling more horrible names than that, like credent, Devil and other ones I can t keep track of..." Sasuke couldn't believe Hinata was till being nice to him, not that he did anything wrong. But he knew the king had probably slaughtered his good name.

"I never believed what the king said," Hinata spoke shyly. Sasuke stayed silent actually interested in what more she was going to say. "I believe that you and Sakura were deeply in love, and like normal people in love you did what was expected." Hinata voiced became more quiet, and a blush went on her checks. And a light pink color began to fill in Sasuke s checks as well. It was that most likely wrong moment, that Sakura entered. She glanced at woman, and back at Sasuke.

"Oh! Your highness" Hinata gave a nervous smile and a bow. Sasuke as soon as he heard that turned around to see Sakura flushed, puffing out air, and her hair slightly disheveled, but she looked as lovely as he remembered her. The couple were caught to much in the moment to move, no words needed to be spoken.

"I have a place for you two sneak away for awhile." a familiar voice rang through, Tsunade, who was secretly pointing to one of the open doors near the back that lead to the garden in the backyard. Tsunade was keeping an eye on the King, who was busy talking to the Uzumaki family to notice them. Sasuke only nodded and in response.

"Tsunade?" Sakura looked at her in disbelief, Tsunade only gave her a confident smile.

"No, time to explain everything. Go on, I ll cover for you."

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

As soon as the couple was free from the pact crowd of people there arms were wrapped around each other, not letting any crack in between their bodies. Sakura was honestly crying at this point, letting out a hiccup in the middle of her sobbing. Sasuke patted her back lightly letting his hands wander through the body he knew very well. He knew every curve in her body, and even the cute little birthmark on her shoulder.

Sasuke finally wanting to get a close view of her face, slowly loosened his grip, and backed away enough to see her face. He cupped her face with both his hands, using his thumbs to wipe a way the tears.

"Sasuke, it's been so long! I missed you dearly!" Sakura choked out the words letting out a small blush, and she tried her best to give him a smile, knowing very well that was what he was waiting for.

"You have no idea how much I wanted-no, needed to see you." Sasuke pulled her in for one more tight embrace he too was beginning to tear up. Suddenly the thought came to his mind, he noticed how perfectly fit Sakura was, not that it wasn't good, but, well he expected to see some sort of proof of a bump. Sasuke let go, and kneeled down to get a good view of her stomach, he placed his hand on top of the perfectly shaped stomach. Sakura let out more tears and shock her head.

"I-I couldn t Protect the b-baby-" Sakura wailed as she threw herself onto Sasuke s arms causing Sasuke to collide on to the hard grass. Sasuke looked down to his chest, and tried to get a good look of Sakura's face, that was buried deeply within his chest.

"I-I tried, but- h-he.." Sakura stammered she couldn't finish her sentence. Sasuke pulled her up to a sitting position, along with himself. He wrapped his arms around her securing her, rocking her to relax her.

"Sh-Sh it s okay." Sasuke chocked trying to be tough and not cry. How much he hated the king. He agreed to everything the King said, but as long as the King kept his word. If Sasuke were to leave, then Sakura and the baby would be protect at all time. But he-the conniving bastard!

"He pushed me." Sakura finally admitted it. Sakura shivered at the violently memory. The memory that was carved into her mind. It was a couple of months since Sasuke had left. The king claimed it to be an accident, but God knows it was no where near an accident. "Down the s-stairs..." Sakura once more sobbed and buried her head into his well built chest, reminding her of the happy days. Sasuke continued to rock her slowly, tried not to tighten his grip out of anger.

"I'm here now."

"I'm here now."

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"So how was it?" TenTen asked Naruto when she noticed he was still blushing. Naruto only nodded unsure of what to say. it was amazing, he wanted to say, but he held it in with a childish grin.

"Okay." was all he said as he went to the refreshment table to drink the finest wine.

"You would think he would say more," TenTen sighted and decided to let it be for now, but come tomorrow mourning she will march over to his house and demand details! TenTen turned around sharply and confidently she bumped into someone who was holding a glass of wine one hand, the wine sadly got on both his fine suit and her lovely pink dress. She looked up hotly at the person, only to see familiar feature, but still not backing down.

"Well, do you not have any manners?" the man spoke in a bossy tone. TenTen was taken back by his choice of words, anyone would confuse this man for a women, he had long hair-well maybe not-He wore a plain light brown suit, which was supported by his long legs, a white collared dress shirt underneath. The man had a prince like aura to him.

"What about you? Who are you to talk to me like that!" TenTen shot back, no way would she take this sort of awful behavior. Well, if this were her castle, he would be thrown out right this instant.

"Me? Well of course I am Neji Hyuuga, the heir of the family." he spoke confidently, but to TenTen they were lost words, she knew who the Hyuuga clan was, but last time she checked the heir was going to be female, but a male.

"Aha! Imposter!" TenTen shouted, ignoring the uttered whispers near by, a crowd started to form around the bickering couple. Neji blushed at the embarrassment, here he was bickering with some sort of commoner. To TenTen, she did what she is best at, arguing, and ignoring what everyone says.

"Listen Commoner, save the little bit of pride you have left-"

" commoner? Me? I am a princess TenTen! You are some sort of ungrateful imposter, posing as the Hyuuga heir, it's quite clear that the heir is standing right next to Naruto-wait, what?" she angrily pointed at the table were the two were becoming friendly, talking their heads away. TenTen and Neji both looked at the table were a shy Hinata was blushing, and Naruto laughing with a small tint of pink making it's way onto his checks.

"You are indeed amusing, Prince Naruto." Hinata laughed lightly a hand covering her beautiful, gorgeous smile. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the attention he was getting. He simply bumped into the lovely lady, and somehow a conversation had sprung.

"Well, I guess you and I must have a lot in common to laugh like this." Naruto innocently flirted with her, he somehow liked how the pink color invaded her pale white checks. She defiantly stood out, every other girl he has seen there shoulders were bare, not that it was a bad thing, but she was the first one to have her shoulders covered. She was simple innocent and lovely.

"Lady Hinata."

"Naruto!"

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

The heated intense kiss was broken with the need of air, how long have they been outside under the stars, and with the moon shining down on them. Sakura remained close to him as possible, the feeling that he might get ripped away from her any second now scarred her. the mood had lighten up by the fact they were simply together and they should be happy to have each other in their arms.

Sasuke was more than happy to be this close to her. He breathed in the heavenly scent that was simply alluring as before. The sweet mixture of innocent vanilla, fixed with the smell of roses, such a bliss to be this close again. yet, something popped into Sakura's mind unexpectedly, and she needed answers.

"Come to think of it, Who was that woman standing next to you!?" Sakura pulled away with an slight jealous look.

"Well, Lady Hinata of course-"

"I know that!"

"Why were you with her?"

"I bumped into her-"

"Oh, why of course, so you stand so close to someone you have barely just met?"

"Well, of course not, but i owe her-"

"See, your relationship with her is already suspicious!"

"She's keeping our secret"

Sakura froze. Though out the whole argument Sasuke had remained calm, cool and collected. Any silly signs like avoiding eye contact meant that you were lying. Sakura looked apologetic, and gave goofy smile. Sasuke chuckled and pulled her in for an embrace, she was sitting perfectly between his fine long legs, her back leaning against the strong upper body of his.

"Why should you be jealous anyway? At least, i didn't dance with her..." he pinched her cheeks lightly enough so it wouldn't hurt her. Sakura playfully slapped his knee.

"I had no choice in the matter! Besides, i was looking for you the whole time!"

"Oh really? because to me it looked like i was forgotten..." he pressed his forehead to her shoulder pretending to be forlorn.

"No never! I love too dearly to even forget you! And you know that is true!" She turned her head around to face him. What Sakura was saying is true, she never forgot him. Even when she lost all her memories, he was the only one she was able to remember. His head was still on her should when she turned around, he nearly scouted his head even closer to her.

"Really, Prove, my dear." he spoke huskily, with an eyebrow taunting her. Sasuke stayed perfectly still waiting for her face to come closer, and closer until their lips finally met. the passion and lust was still there from a couple of years ago. Their bodies desperately clinging to each to each other. Sakura turned her whole body to face him, pushing her body closer to his, trying to get as close as possible. her arms went to his neck, and his arms went straight way for her waist. The friction pulled Sasuke down to the floor, with Sakura on top of him, all of this happening during the intense make out session.

"Sakura! Sasuke" a voice interrupted the lovely moment. Sasuke cursed underneath his breathe, while Sakura elbowed him lightly. Sakura looked up to see Tsunade running to them out of breathe.

"Hide Sasuke please, Sai is on his way." Tsunade breathed out Sakura looked back at Sasuke with despair. The pair quickly disentangled themselves and fumbling along to fix their appearances.

"Don't worry, I still love you, Remember that I will be there for you." Sasuke stood up, extending his to help Sakura up gently. Sakura starred up to his dreamy eyes, Sakura ignored Tsunade's desperate pleas trying to hurry the young couple up.

"Princess Sakura!" There you are a voice distant could be heard, Sasuke stealthily back away behind the thick tree trunk near by. Sasuke stayed seated on the floor, controlled breathing, and used his ears to feed him information. The footsteps were getting closer, and he heard Sakura stood up, dress being ruffled being fixed.

"What happened? Your face-it's" Sai spoke unconfidently as if he were conscious of her feelings being hurt.

"oh, I fell-and it hurt, _a lot_." Sakura nonetheless lied, covering it with a fake smile, Sasuke noticed. It wasn't the same cheery laugh that made you laugh as well, but it still sounded like the Sai believed it.

"Oh really-Are you hurt anywhere?" Sai quickly took both her hands and examined both her hands, seeing the imprints of grass and little rocks on her hands. "Well, it doesn't look serious."

"Before we get back, here let's fix that beautiful face of yours" Sai took out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the blurred make-up and evened out her hair to the best of his abilities. "There. You look presentable, right Lady Tsunade?" Sai smiled asking Tsunade who was abnormally eying a near by tree.

"Oh yes, Beautiful" her voice died out almost choking out the words. Sakura's eyes were deeply depressed, yet she still managed to smile. "Be grateful." Tsunade answered her thoughts, of course Sakura was, she had gotten to see the man she loved dearly, the least thing she could do is smile. Smile, and wait for the next time they would be together.

Tsunade watched as the two went up the stairs and entered the ballroom, she waited until their back were facing her, and when they were a reasonable safe distance away.

"Sasuke, you can come out now." Tsunade whispered, letting out a sigh out of relief. Sasuke emerged from the hiding spot, looking dejected, than happy.

"I thank you Tsunade, For everything you have done." Sasuke bowed a perfectly 90-degrees. He was of course showing all respect for this woman, it was because of her, he was able to see Sakura again. For always staying with Sakura, and for planning everything out. she had told the guards around the are that someone might be trying to break in through the front door, and stupidly they ran towards the front yard still eying the area just in case.

"No need to get all emotional Sasuke, of course I will do anything for you two." Tsunade walked to him and gave him a motherly smile, and a gentle pat on the back. "I will be there if you need any help".

"Now, wait a couple of minutes before entering, so the King doesn't get suspicious." Tsunade warned him. Sasuke nodded firmly giving her a genuine smile full with hope.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

Sasuke was surprised as he entered the ballroom, he heard the crowd cheering and everyone s eyes were glued to a couple standing perfectly in the middle. Sasuke dug his way through the crowd cutting though angered people cursing him at the same time. It was when he found someone familiar.

"Princess Hinata, may I ask what is happening?" Sasuke whispered to her, surprising her at first making the shy princess jump. She only nodded as an acknowledgment

"Waiting for kiss between Princess Sakura and Prince Na-Naruto." Hinata s voice became lost near the end of sentence, Sasuke didn't need to finish listening to what she said, just the pure mentioning of Sakura's name grabs his attention.

"What?" Sasuke hissed silently, he was fine with the small dance, but this is crossing the line. Sasuke looked up at the King seeing his eyes sparkle with delight. And pure evil only a few know about. Sasuke looked around for Tsunade, caught her starring at the king bitterly. She looked just as surprised as he did, what ever was happening that even, Tsunade didn't know about, meant that it wasn't planned.

Sasuke and Tsunade weren't the only ones in shock, Princess Hinata was of course taken back by all this, and didn't approve at all.

"You love him." Sasuke whispered to himself, but Hinata had keen hears. Turning around with gasp, and a pink-red face looking at Sasuke with disbelief. Hinata looked at the ground for a moment to shy to met Sasuke's sharp eyes. She nodded silently clutching tightly onto her dress.  
"You should tell him how you feel."

Hinata looked up at him in disbelief.

"Take it from me, letting the person you love fall into someone else's hands, well the feeling is so painful." Sasuke nodded his head to Naruto, who was apparently arguing with his best friend, TenTen. Sakura was sadly confused unsure of what to do, she was standing in the middle of the room, with eyes peering at her.

Sakura in the midst of the people tried to find Tsunade, then Sasuke. Tsunade, was up at the balcony judging by how her hands were moving she was angry. Lecturing the king silently without the people having a listen at their argument. Sasuke, however was more difficult to find. So many tuxes, so many people with dark hair. She found, starring intensively at the woman beside him. Sakura knew who she was it was the same woman as before. Princess Hinata. The feeling of stage fright-like fear was worsened with the burning feeling of jealousy in her stomach.

She felt sick, woozy, she felt a layer of sweat building over her skin, a loud high pitch piercing noise making her head spin. Was she about to faint? The temperature was raising, her head aching, her feet felt flimsy. Her breathing hitched noticeably, she was scarred. Sasuke? She turn to gave one last look at him, to see him starring back at her with concerned eyes. She saw him taking steps closer to her, without even him realizing it.

"Sakura?" "Your highness?" "Princess?"

So many voices

Tsunade stormed down the stairs as fast as lighting pushing anyone or anything in her way.

"Sakura are you alright!?" Tsunade distant voice was getting closer.

Sakura was trying to fight off the sick feeling, but it only tidal waved back even stronger. Her eyes still glued to Sasuke's approaching figure.

_'Just a little more, I want to see him a little while longer,'_

"Sakura?" his sweet voice was distinctively unique, and she somehow caught his voice even with all the loud background noises of people yelling and shouting with concern. Sakura smiled, and with that her eyes closed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade caught her right on time, Sai closely behind Tsunade, had his arms opened ready to carry Sakura off. Tsunade turned tot him awkwardly, still not adjusted with the fact it's Sai being concerned, instead of Sasuke. She did trust him though, she gently placed Sakura in his arms, giving him strict orders to take her to her room and allow no one to follow. Sai nodded along and carried Sakura's gentle unconscious body to her room bridal style.

The room was filled with astonished gasps, and concerned whispers. Tsunade mouthed to Sasuke, who keenly understood her message and nodded.

"I'll inform you later."

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

Some people continued to dance without a care in the world, the King and Queen still had smiles on their faces, no etching concern at all. Sasuke was unsure of what to do, judging by heavily guarded the only hall that lead to Sakura s room was, he couldn't see her. Sasuke felt like puking honestly, he was worried sick about her. He too might just faint as well, but if that were to happen the king would see to it, that Sasuke never opened his eyes again.

"I do hope Princess Sakura is feeling better." Hinata spoke motherly again trying to cheer Sasuke up. Sasuke of course knew she would, she was incredibly strong for a Princess, he nodded along.

"Don't worry about me, You should go talk to Naruto again."

"Oh my, but it was just a small silly conversation. I can not simply go to him like that."

"Yes you can. Have courage!" Sasuke tried persuade Hinata for a couple of minutes to simply go up and talk to him, but she nonetheless backed off. Then he finally got her to at least stand near him, maybe he will strike a conversation. But only if Sasuke tagged along as well, or at least stood by and watch. A strange friendship formed here. Sasuke kept Hinata's secret, if only she kept his.

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

* * *

Well I hope this wasn't boring, like I said i'm having fun writing this story! And well about Sakura being pregnant and all. well all that will be furthered explained later on! ^^ and btw, school started again, so I can't find time to be on the computer as often as I usually could.

Oh, i have a question, is there a website where you can watch anime, for free? i used to know a tons of them, but i forgot hem all, and i found this interesting anime show i want to watch! bit its no on youtube! . or crunchyroll!

Thank you for R&R! :)

constructive criticism would be greatly accepted, but please be nice about it ^.^

~Animegirlfan!


End file.
